


Smoking

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bad Flirting, Consent, Gildarts is a happy slut, Implied Slash, M/M, Marijuana, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Smoking, mentions of counter fucking and sofa fucking and window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Silver catches Gildarts smoking. Sarcasm and what may or may not constitute flirting follow. When things seem to be resolved...Natsu and Gray show up on the scene.(Fic #5 forWhen We Take Different PathsMLM week.)





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = smoking + Sildarts.

Silver came around the corner of the guildhall and nearly ran into the man leaning there against the wall. Gildarts blew out a thin stream of smoke between his lips into the air between them.

"Someone feeling a little tense?" Silver asked.

"Maybe." Gildarts took another drag and blew it Silver's direction, almost as if he were  _trying_  to annoy him.

Hell, of course he was.

"That's not good for you," Silver said.

"Don't really care," Gildarts replied.

"Where'd you pick up the habit anyway?"

"Funny thing," Gildarts smirked. "Your son."

"My son doesn't smoke hash."

"True. I don't know how he stands cigarettes—ugh, the taste, let alone the smell."

"It's  _your_  ward who has an incredible sense of smell," Silver said, crossing his arms.

"If Gray's lost his, it's because of all the smoking."

"Funny thing," Silver said, imitating his voice, "but my son quit."

"Did he really?"

"He's got better things to burn."

If Gildarts had a reaction, he didn't show it. He stared off, inhaling then offering the joint. "Want some?"

"There's nothing but the dregs left."

"So?"

Despite his earlier protestations, Silver took a hit and handed it back.

As Gildarts finished it off, Silver leaned beside him against the guild, the pair of them staring into the dusky distance. Gildarts tossed the last bit of his joint on the ground and stomped on it with what seemed to Silver a childish amount of glee.

"Learned that from you son, too," he said, grinning.

Silver just shook his head.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"Sometimes?" Gildarts exclaimed. " _All_  the time your first reaction should be to kiss me, of course."

Silver snorted. "Is this your version of seduction?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

Gildarts shrugged, then leaned in and kissed him before Silver could react.

"You're lucky I took a drag, otherwise I would not let you kiss me with your mouth tasting of pot smoke."

"Lucky me," Gildarts said lazily. "I'm feeling all loose and happy now. Wanna fuck me?"

Silver burst out laughing.

"That's your first reaction when high?"

"I did just say I'm loose, didn't I?"

"We're at the guild, dumbass."

"So let's go home. You can take me over the sofa."

"Mm." Silver got a feral glint in his eye. "Or maybe over the kitchen counter."

Gildarts grinned back.

"I do love doing that," Silver said, leaning in to growl in Gildarts's ear. Gildarts replied by running a hand over the front of his trousers, but Silver grabbed his wrist. "Not until you're sober."

"What? I'm not actually high."

"You just smoked an entire joint."

"Hardly. I'd just taken my first drag when you walked up. It was a small roll."

"That's tiny," Silver said, blinking.

"I'm all out," Gildarts admitted with a grimace. "That's the last of what I'm allowing myself this month, so I did the best I can and now I have to rely purely on alcohol until November first."

"Oh you poor thing," Silver teased.

"Yes," Gildarts said dramatically.

"You poor, poor, fuckable thing."

Gildarts's smile was back in an instant and he grabbed Silver's collar to haul him into a kiss.

"Shall we go home, then?" he whispered.

"Yes."

* * *

Except, when they walked in the door, Silver squeezing Gildarts's ass as they tumbled inside, they were met by noises of surprise.

One's son and the other's ward sprang apart with faces as red as cinnamon candies. Faces that had most definitely been pressed together a moment before.

"What in…" Gildarts looked between Gray and Natsu, astonished.

"We can explain," Gray gasped out.

"Wait, so," Gildarts interrupted, turning to Silver, "when you said 'better things to burn,' you meant…"

Silver rolled his eyes.

"They've been dating for a week, and speaking of smoking, your ward's hair does every time he sees my son, so it's really not that hard to figure out."

"I—I do not!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Do too," Gray and Silver said together.

"Have you been stealing my hash?" Gildarts asked the two boys.

"Okay, that's enough," Silver said, grabbing his partner's hand. "You two, be safe. Have fun."

"What?" the boys exclaimed, but Silver had dragged Gildarts through the room and they were disappearing into their bedroom at the far end of the hall.

"So much for counter or sofa," Silver said, "but do you want to be fucked against the window? Because I'd really like to take you right here against this sill, where a passerby who looked closely at our window could catch a glimpse of you getting fucked senseless."

Gildarts groaned and dropped his pants.

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when Gildarts became such a slut, but it felt right.


End file.
